


Lost and Found

by JenniM777



Series: Keithtober 2019 [31]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Carnival, Costumes, Halloween, Keith is a softy for the kids, Keith likes puppies, M/M, Meet-Cute Maybe, Nadia likes puppies, Pre-Relationship, Zombies, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniM777/pseuds/JenniM777
Summary: Day 31 of Keithtober 2019 - HalloweenA little girl wanders off and Keith helps her find her uncle.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Keithtober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504211
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all! This is it. I finally finished this after a long and grueling 10 months. Thanks to everyone who stayed patient and continues to read these one-shots. All of you have been so sweet and kind, and you are all so lovely!!!!! Thanks again from the bottom of my heart for sticking around and reading. I love you all!

Keith stood with his back against a dilapidated looking sign and fought the urge to roll his eyes hard. He just couldn’t understand why grown-ups insisted on bringing children to the corn maze at night, when it was ten times scarier, and then had the nerve to try and convince their child that they wouldn’t get scared. There was a reason there were additional times during the days, with face-painting, and carnival games, and even an easy version of the corn maze without zombies chasing you. It was so the little ones could enjoy things and not be traumatized. 

  
Keith wanted to disappear into the ground as James and several of the other “zombies” chased a few kids laughing cruelly at the frightened screams and cries. Keith never chased the kids, he only liked to fuck with the older teenagers, all full of bravado, showing off for some guy or girl flavor of the night. Keith delighted in silently stalking those sorts of douches, staring at them with no emotion on his face. He loved the panicked look they would get, the nervous chatter, and then the blood curdling scream as he whispered the creepy ways he could kill them. He shouldn’t get so much joy out of it, but it was better than terrorizing the poor kids forced into the maze by their idiot parents.

  
Keith was about to track down James and put a stop to his recent bout of torture on some child when there was a slight tug on his shirt. Keith looked back to see a small girl, a really tiny little thing with just barely there pony tails and a trembling bottom lip. He looked around for an adult but she seemed to be on her own. Her big brown eyes were a bit glassy and Keith hoped she didn’t start crying because he would be useless if she did. Instead she tugged on his shirt until he stooped down so he was eye level with her.

  
“I can’t find my uncle Lance.”

  
Keith tried to look less menacing, although with the bloody make-up and tattered looking clothing he was sure it was a lost cause. “Did he take you into the maze?”

  
The little girl, she couldn’t really be much more than five, gave a tentative look around and shrugged her shoulders up to her ears. Ah! Keith knew that look. She all but confirmed Keith’s suspicions with her words, “There was a kid with a puppy and I followed her.”

  
Keith nodded. He could totally relate because you know puppies were hard to resist. “Do you remember where you were when you last saw your uncle?”

  
Before she could answer, James came out from nowhere and tried to scare the little girl. But to Keith’s immense satisfaction instead of screaming she turned around and kicked him in the shin and screamed at him, “I’m trying to find my uncle! Leave me alone you ugly bully!”

  
James of course was furious for getting called out by someone who looked as if she was barely five but before he could try again Keith stood up and leveled him a glare, “I think you better back off Griffin.”

  
James just glared at Keith and the little girl before stalking off. 

  
Keith smiled at the little girl, “That was a good kick.”

  
She smiled back, “My uncle taught me how to beat up bullies.”

  
Keith reached out with his fist and she met it with her own for the cutest possible fist bump Keith had ever seen. “Well let’s go see if we can find your uncle. But can you tell me your name first?"

  
“I’m Nadia!”

  
Keith held out his hand and waited for Nadia to grab it, “Well Nadia, my name is Keith and it’s nice to meet you.”

  
Keith walked slowly so that Nadia wouldn’t struggle to keep up. He had told her he was going to take her to the information desk so they could try and call for her uncle Lance. She would wait there until Lance showed up. Nadia got a bit quiet and Keith could see her chewing on her bottom lip, clearly thinking about something. She looked at Keith with wide eyes and her voice was almost a whisper, “Will you wait with me?”

  
Keith was a sucker. There’s no way he was gonna tell this little girl no when she looked at him with tears threatening to fall from her lashes, and even though he was supposed to be working in the corn maze but for some unexplainable reason he felt the need to stay with her and make sure her uncle found her. 

  
Forty five minutes later and Keith could tell Nadia was starting to get upset. She had chattered nonstop for the first twenty minutes or so, but the later it became the quieter she became. It was almost ten o’clock so he was quite sure she was getting tired as well, and as hard as she tried she couldn’t keep the tears from falling. Not knowing what else to do, Keith scooped her into his arms and started humming. She buried her head into his neck and he felt her shoulders shake and her breath hitch as she let out soft sobs. 

  
While he waited, Keith got several stares. He was sure he looked a sight with his scary zombie make-up and holding an exhausted and almost asleep child in his arms as he sang every Disney song he could think of. He was all out of Disney songs when he saw someone frantically weaving through the crowds. As if the fact that Keith was singing Disney songs wasn’t enough, the fact that the most beautiful boy Keith had ever seen was heading in his direction. He was tall, glorious brown skin, a head full of curls, and when he saw Nadia in Keith’s arms, Keith felt all the air leave his chest when the bluest pair of eyes met his. 

  
Disney movie indeed. That boy was a Disney Prince come to life and Keith was awe-struck.

  
Keith shifted Nadia and she blinked tiredly at him. He nodded in the direction of the boy heading their way, “Is that your uncle?”

  
Nadia rubbed at her eyes and then smiled. She squirmed until Keith put her down and she took off running, “Uncle Lance!”

  
Lance stooped down long enough to pick her up and hug her. Keith watched as he pushed her hair from her forehead. He appeared to be half scolding her and half asking if she was okay, but he was all parts relieved. Nadia nodded to all of Lance’s questions and then pointed at Keith, “He stayed with me until you came! He’s my friend now and his name is Keith.”

  
Keith was thankful for the makeup because it hid his blush as Lance made his way over. He held out a hand for Keith to shake, “Oh my god! Thank you so much for finding her. I was so worried.”

  
Keith shrugged, “She was no trouble.”

  
Lance looked at Nadia, “Maybe not, but she’s in plenty of trouble for wandering off. Especially since I told you we were not going into the corn maze at night.”

  
Nadia had the good grace to look upset but she let out an exasperated sigh, “But there was a puppy!”

  
Lance just gave Nadia a hum, “Tell that to your mama when you get home.”

  
Nadia pouted at that but Lance put her down, “Go tell your new friend thank you for his help ok?”

  
Nadia walked to Keith and hugged his waist, “Thank you Keith!”

  
Keith smiled and hugged her back, “You’re welcome. Just don’t go following any more puppies so you can stay out of trouble ok?”

  
Nadia giggled and ran back to Lance who was rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled sheepishly at Keith, “Thanks again for everything. I was really worried someone had taken her and I didn’t know what I was gonna tell her mama, but she’s ok and I need to do something because you saved my ass, and can I take you for coffee or something as thanks?”

  
Now it was Keith’s turn to rub the back of his neck and duck his head. He shifted from foot to foot and shrugged, “You don’t have to thank me she’s a sweet kid. But um, I wouldn’t say no to coffee... or something.”

  
Keith peaked up from the hair falling in his eyes and was blessed with Lance’s cheeks turning red. He handed Keith his phone with a shy smile, “Cool. You can um…yea um…just put your number and I’ll text you so we can schedule a date. I mean a day, not a date. For coffee.”

  
Keith put in his number and handed Lance his phone back, “I wouldn’t be opposed to a date.”

  
Lance jerked his head up, “Oh.”

  
Keith gave him a soft smile, “So yea. Just text me and we can set up that date.”

  
Lance gave Keith a wave and picked up Nadia. Her small voice carried back to Keith even as he watched them walk away, “Is Keith gonna be your boyfriend now Uncle Lance?”

  
Lance turned back just long enough to give Keith a lopsided grin and turned back to boop Nadia’s forehead against his own, “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are still reading my other multi-chapter story "Twin Fire Souls" I have not abandoned it. I am still writing and I'm hoping to have a new chapter up in the next day or two. I just need to not start anything else until I finish that story, but man, these boys just love to pop into my head and demand to have their various stories written.


End file.
